The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Aircraft are typically provided with two or more angle-of-attack (AOA) sensors, at least one on each side of the aircraft fuselage. AOA sensors are used to augment aircraft stability in flight and to enhance the flying qualities of the aircraft. AOA sensors are also utilized to inform the pilot of an impending adverse condition, e.g., stall. AOA sensor failure detection typically involves a comparison of left and right sensor signal amplitudes to determine whether ambiguity exists between them. If ambiguity persists, it may be concluded that an AOA sensor failure occurred. Since the fault detection process typically involves a simple comparison of the two signals, it can be difficult if not impossible to determine which of the two AOA sensor signals is incorrect.